Prussia's Awesome Tattoo and Piercing Parlour
by Prowls-little-hetalian
Summary: Matthew Willaims is tired of people forgetting him, so he decides to get a piercing to make people remember him (or att leats prove he's not Alfred), only to find a crazy albino as the owner. Little did he know he was about to get more than just a piercing...


**FIRST HETALIA FIC EVER! *happy dances* Ok, so first off is the warnings:**

**WARNING FOR: Bad language, Yaoi, PruCan, and possible OOC-ness. This is my first time writing, so if I HAVE written anyone OOC, please tell me so that I can fix it!**

**ONTO THE FIC!**

Matthew sat perfectly still.

"Hey, nervous aren't you?"

Matthew nodded.

"Kesesese there's nothing to be afraid of pansy, I've done this literally about a million times" snorted the other man a smirk on his face. Matthew just glared-not that it did anything other making the other man's smirk grow even bigger. "Last just chance to back out"

"No, I want to do this" Matthew said determinedly.

"Ok then" Gilbert leaned over and grabbed the stud and other…thing-a-ma-bobs that he needed to do the piercing. As he did, Matthew, in an attempt to calm down enough so that he wasn't shaking thought back to the events earlier that day.

~FLASHBACK TIME! :D~

"Prussia's Awesome Tattoo and Piercing Parlour" Matthew read looking at the sign "This is the place"

Taking a deep breath, the Canadian man pushed open the door, only to face the strangest sight he had ever-and would probably ever-see.

There was a man with whiteish-silver hair, pale (white maybe?) skin and tattoo's all down one arm dancing on the counter belting out what he assumed to be some sort of German song at the top of his lungs.

"Ich kenne schrutte die sehr nϋtzen

und werder euch vor Fehltritt shϋtzen

Und werde nicht tanzen will am Schluss

Weiβ noch nicht dass tanzen muss

Wir bilden einen lieben Reigen

Ich werde euch die Richtig zeigen

Nach Afrika kommt Santa Claus

Und vor Paris steht Micky Maus"

At this point there was a short music solo, and the man turned around and started head banging doing what could only described as bobbing as if he were on the moon.

"We're all living in Amerika

Amerika ist wunderbar

We're all living in Amerika Amerika Amerika

Coca-cola, Wonderbra

We're all living in Amerika Amerika Ame-"

"Oh my god"

"Rika?" the man opened his eyes (which were eerily blood red) and locked said red eyes on a (shocked? Amazed? Scarred?) Matthew.

"Oh Schieβe, eine kunde!" yelped the man jumping off the counter hurriedly switching off the music. " Ficke das schlecht ist, werde Westen id mich dann töten zu seinem italienischen Freund zu helfen, ihn zu beerdigen my awesome Überreste, ficke ich bin so verschraubt"

"Je peux parler français, mais pas l'allemand" replied Matthew blinking

"Oh yeah, forgot most people can't speak Deutsch" he remarked hurriedly pulling stuff of the counter and generally re-arranging things to make it seem more businessy "Now, I need you to go back out the door and come back in so we can do this again, or else West will have my arse for not acting properly"

"What, what?!"

Matthew didn't have much of a chance to so much as think, let alone say anything before he was being pushed out of the door by the albino man who gave quick instructions.

"You go out the door, come back in and then I'll be my awesome self, give you your whatever, and then you leave and West never finds out I wasn't doing my job"

Then Matthew found himself outside with the door shut with a quick "Now come in and pretend the first time never happened!"

Matthew just stood there for a few second unsure of what was going on…but he did need this done…so, he walked back in, unsure of what he would see. All he did see was…well, the tattooist listening to music (If the headphones in his ears meant anything) flipping through a book of some sort. He looked up, knowing Matthew was there and smirked at him.

"Hello, welcome to Prussia's Awesome Tattoo and Piercing Parlour, how can I help you?"

"Um…I er, I'd like a piercing eh"

"Kesesesese sure thing"

The paperwork was gone through and all the other stuff that needs to happen, and somehow along the way they started talking about non-paperwork related things.

"I'm Gilbert Beilshmidt, owner of this awesome parlour. And you are?"

"Matthew. Matthew Williams"

"Nice name, but what's someone like you doing here? This doesn't seem to be the sort of place you'd go"

"I'm sick of people not noticing me, so I decided to get a piercing"

"A piercing so people would notice you?" Gilbert raised a white eyebrow "I'd think a tatt would be better for that"

"I've seen Arthur's tattoo's, and how he gripes about getting them, so I've decided that a piercing would be better, and less painful"

"True, tattoo's hurt like a bitch"

Which had led to Matthew for some reason spilling his guts and life story to a complete stranger.

"And I'm just sick of how no-one ever notices me! mean, they never notice me, and even when they do, they forget I'm even here a couple of seconds later, and people are always mistaking me for him and I hate it! I mean, yes we're twins but we're so different, he's American, I'm Canadian, he loves that fast-food shit, I love maple syrup, he plays baseball I play hockey, it just drives me insane! Sometimes it makes me wonder if they'd notice if I disappeared of the face of the earth…"

"So, you're getting the piercing to get them to remember you?"

"Yes, because otherwise I'd have to tattoo the Canadian flag on my forehead"

"I have mine on my arm"

"Your what?"

"Flag. Country flag"

"Really? Where?"

"If you can find it, I'll declare you awesome"

Matthew looked-he couldn't see anything, there was only an eagle with a crown on his shoulder which looked like the eagle from the Prussian flag but…then Matthew's eyes widened, the Prussian eagle!

"You're from Prussia?!"

Gilbert stopped and looked up at the Canadian in surprise.

"You actually found it…normally people never guess!"

"Well, I've always been fascinated by Prussia's history"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but Prussia was dissolved after WW2, how could you come from Prussia?"

There are certain areas of what used to be Prussia that have been Prussian territory forever, and so even though Prussia doesn't technically exist anymore, they still consider themselves to be Prussian"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

~CONVERSATION SKIP! ~

"Kesesesese, that's awesome Birdie!"

Matthew smiled at the albino with a glint in his eye.

"Oh, that's nothing compared to the time Dad got himself so drunk he started blathering about stuff such as the Fae, wondering if he was Catholic or Protestant, and then he actually yelled at Alfred 'you don't know me! I'm the United bloody Kingdom!' I just wish I was there to see it…you Ok there?"

Gilbert was on the floor having hysterics. After he had calmed down enough to pull himself off the floor (and wiping the tears out of his eyes) he gave the strangest laugh Matthew had ever heard.

"Kesesesese! That's hilarious! Damnit, that's awesome! Which bar was this?"

"The Pink Pony's Revenge"

"Kesesesese! That's where me and West go to drink whenever we run out of beer! Next time we, I'm SO taking the camera in case we see him!"

Matthew just stared, before raising an eyebrow.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?"

"Lots of times. They're just jealous of my awesomeness though!"

Matthew gave up at that moment.

~AND NOW WE'RE GONE TO AFTER THE BORING PAPERWORK IS DONE!~

"Who's West anyway?"

"What?" said Gilbert looking up at the Canadian man.

"Who's West?"

"Oh! West, that's my nickname for Ludwig, mien bruder"

Matthew was silent.

"Hellooooooo, Awesomeness to Matthew?"

"You have a bird on your head"

"Huh?"

"A bird. A small yellow bird"

Gilbert a hand to his head, and lo and behold, there was the bird!

"Wow, Gilbird let you see him!"

"What?"

"I know there's a bird on my head stupid, he's Gilbird and he's almost as awesome as me! Gilbird lives in my hair and normally doesn't let anyone see him…he must like you then!"

"O-ok then…what about when he needs to do a shit?"

Gilbert pulled a face. "Urgh, don't remind me, I spent two months training him NOT to shit on my head…and stop laughing! That's SO not awesome!"

Matthew was laughing hard, tears of mirth forming in his eyes as he clutched his sides.

"Yes, it is!"

"Piyo!"

Gilbird gave a chirp and flew out of Gilberts hair, nestling into the Canadian's hair. Gilbert just stared, awestruck.

"Gilbird…you…he just…oh mein gott…"

"Um, sorry?"

"Sorry?! No need to be SORRY, Gilbird never does that for ANYONE! Not even for West! That's it, you are officially awesome Birdie!"

"Birdie?"

"Yeah, Birdie! Gilbird has decided that you're awesome enough to nest in your hair, so you need a nickname!"

"Why Birdie?"

"Well, you remind me of one, and Gilbird's in your hair! Hence Birdie!" '_He's so cuuuuuuuuuteeeeee…I wanna hug him! Wait, where the Fritz did that come from?!'_

Matthew blinked owlishly (Get it? Prussia compared him to a bird, and he's blinking owlishly…

Prussia: *Throws a brick at me*

Author: How did you break the fourth wall…?

Prussia: My awesomeness knows no limits. So stop talking to me and hurry up and get to the good part!

Author: Ok ok, calm your tits…)

Matthew blinked owlishly at Gilbert from behind his glasses (gets bricked again by Prussia X.X).

"You look like a bird!" Gilbert said delightedly, grinning manically.

Matthew faceplamed.

"Piyo!"

~PRESENT TIME~

Matthew gasped in pain as he felt the needle go through his tongue, clenching a fist.

"It's ok, it'll stop hurting soon Birdie, don't worry" Gilbert his eye's flicking up to look at the Canadian for a second before returning to the inside of his mouth "You're taking this better than most do"

Matthew looked firmly at the others forehead, determined not to let the tears of pain pooling in his eyes spill out, focusing on Gilberts voice.

"Most people are crying by now, you haven't even flinched! And here, I'm done!"

Gilbert took his right glove off leaving Matthew to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Gilbird gave a comforting "Piyo!" and nuzzled against his cheek.

"Here, put these in your mouth" Matthew looked up at Gilbert who had some small ice chips in his left hand "They'll help with the swelling and pain". Matthew took the chips and placed them in his mouth.

"Ok, this is really important stuff, this is how to care for your piercing ok? So you better listen.

Use an alcohol (and fluoride) free mouthwash 4 or 5 time daily for up to 60 seconds, including after meals and at bedtimes. To clean the outside of the piercing, dab sea salt on the piercing 2-3 time daily and wash with a mild anti-micro-bacterial soap twice a day. NEVER and I mean NEVER, touch the piercing except for cleaning. Always wash your hands with anti-bacterial soap before cleaning or touching the piercing or jewellery. Dry the piercing after cleaning with a paper towel or napkin instead of a bath towel. Avoid tobacco, alcohol, large amounts of caffeine, oral sexual contact (including French Kissing)" Gilbert continued, ignoring the look on Matthews face "chewing gum, playing with the jewellery during healing, spicy hot or acidic foods for a while too. The original jewellery should be replaced after the swelling's gone down. It'll normally be during the healing period, so come back and see me, ok? And just follow the care guidelines, ok?"

"Ok"

~LATER THAT EVENING~

"Ok bruder, what's wrong?"

"Huh? What do you mean West?"

"You haven't said you're awesome AT ALL since I got home four hours ago. WHATS WRONG?"

"Geez West, you sound like our Mutter!"

The German man just gave his brother a look of "Seriously?" until the albino cracked.

"Ok, ok fine! Ich glaube, ich habe mein Engel, wie in den den alten Geschitchen! Glϋcklich Ludwig?"

Ludwig stared at his brother in shock.

"Ok, I think I may have been hearing things, I could've sworn you said you think you found your angel like in the old stories"

"Nein bruder, you did not hear me wrong"

"What in gott's name makes you think that?!"

Gilbert proceeded to tell his brother exactly what happened that day, from Matthew walking in on him singing Amerika to their goodbye.

"Wait, what exactly happened?"

"Nothing much…"

"You're crap at lying, you know that right?"

"Fine! I gave him a hug and…I um…kinda, sorta maybe…kϋβte ihn auf die Wange"

Ludwig stared and blinked. The he shook his head and sighed.

"And just when I though you couldn't be even more stupid…"

"Hey! He liked it! I think…he didn't hit me!"

"If you get in trouble with the Police, I'm not bailing you out"

"That's so unawesome West!"

~A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER~

Gilbert was browsing through Deviantart (He wasn't looking at porn! [not his fault the Yoai fan girls made such good pictures…and existed in all his Anime fandoms…]) when he heard the scream of YAOI! And looked up. Ludwig had insisted that they add a bell, and Gilbert had been allowed to control the sound effects. All he needed to do was get Francis and Antonio into a drinking contest, make that it that whoever was the last man standing could make the other two do whatever dare they wanted, win (lightweights), make them cosplay as L and Light from Death Note, kiss, and make sure Elizabeta was close enough to see, and then record the scream of "YAOI!" that came after, and then there's the bell sound. Ludwig wasn't pleased, but hey, he couldn't complain. Well, he could, he just couldn't make him change it. Much to his surprise (and delight) it was Matthew.

"Birdie! Long-time no awesome!"

Matthew looked surprised that Gilbert remembered him.

"You remember me?!"

"Hard to forget someone so awesome"

"Oh…" was that at rick of the light, or was he blushing ever so lightly? "I'm here for a replacement stud, eh"

After a bit of hassle and finding (and buying) the new stud, Gilbert asked the safest question that he had been wondering about ever since the cute Canadian walked into his shop.

"Have you shown your family yet?"

"No, not yet"

"Come back and show me their reactions when you do, ok Birdie? It'd be MASSIVLY unawesome if you didn't"

The Canadian smiled.

"I will"

~BREAK! ~

**/ONE YEAR LATER…/**

Matthew sighed and pulled Gilbert away from the stove.

"Gil, you may be awesome, but leave the making of pancakes to me, ok?"

"Ok Birdie, yours are far awesomer than mine anyway"

Gilbert left the Matthew alone to make the pancakes, knowing he'd be more of a hindrance than a help.

"Who are you?"

Gilbert looked down at Matthews Polar Bear Kumajiro.

"I'm the awesome Gilbert, stupid"

"Ok"

Gilbert smiled remembering when he had first met his newest best friends pet.

_~EPIC FLASHBACK~_

"_And this is my place"_

_Gilbert looked admiringly at the Canadians house. Painted Canadian red with white trims and curtains that looked like they were the colour of maple syrup. "It's awesome"_

"_Thanks" the other man muttered, blushing "let's go inside"_

_Gilbert wandered up the path taking his time looking at the yard. It was normal-looking, giving him no clue as to the surprise that was awaiting him inside. So enveloped with his own thoughts, he missed Matthew's call of "Hi Kuma, I'm home!" before he hurried inside._

"_Maaatttttttiiiieeeeeeeeeeee, where are you?"_

_Silence._

_Shrugging, Gilbert took off his shoes and left them by the door, and explored the house, until he hit what looked like the living room, only to see a life-sized Polar Bear plushie._

"_Wow, that's awesome!" hurrying closer, he got the shock of his life when the polar bear turned around and looked at him._

"_Heilige Scheiβe, trӓgt das Leben!" shrieked Gilbert (Very manly, as he'd later claim) back-pedaling back to the door as fast as he could. And just when he thought his day couldn't get any more fucked-up, the bear opened its mouth and instead of the growl he was expecting he heard._

"_Who are you?"_

_Gilbert stared flabbergasted, before slapping himself_

"_Heilige Schei__β__e, was hast im Namen Gottes ich rauche?!"_

"_Gilbert, Kuma!" Gilbert turned around to see Matthew standing behind him smiling._

"_Matthew…why in god's name do you have a fucking POLAR BEAR in your living room?!"_

"_Oh, Kuma? He's my pet"_

…

"_Gil? Gilbert? Are you ok?"_

"_I'm trying to process the fact that you have a talking polar bear as a pet"_

"_Oh don't worry, he's harmless"_

"_He TALKS"_

"_So?"_

"…_You clearly do not understand. You have a talking POLAR BEAR as a pet! Everyone knows Polar Bears don't talk! And that they don't live outside of Antarctica unless they're in a zoo! How the fuck do you get him anyway?"_

"_I found him one day on my doorstep. He called me Canada, told me his name was Kumajiro, moved in and I've been unable, and unwilling to get rid of him"_

_Gilbert took a deep breath to calm himself and massaged his temples._

"_I'm not sure which part is weirder, the part he talks, the part where you let him live in your house or the fact he calls you Canada"_

"_He loves maple syrup and pancakes too"_

"…_Ok, that's just not natural! And, maple syrup?"_

"_It's the most delicious thing ever!"_

"_Never tried it"_

_Matthew stared at him like he'd just grown an extra head, turned hot pink with neon green GT stripes and said he came from Uranus and his mission was to have sex with Matthews sexy little body._

"_YOU'VE NEVER HD MAPLE SYRUP?!" he shrieked_

"_Yes!"_

"_Well this won't stand! I'm making pancakes with maple syrup RIGHT NOW!"_

_Gilbert would later try and figure out the logic in the fact that despite Kumajiro was and did, he found the fact he'd never had maple syrup before to be unthinkable. But he was glad it'd been brought up-Matthews pancakes were AWESOME!_

**~BACK TO REAL TIME~**

"Gil! Pancakes are ready!"

Yep, this was the life.

**~YEAR AND A HALF LATER~**

"Hey Birdie, you never told me how your family reacted when you showed them your piercing"

Matthew looked away from the tattooist before replying.

"Yeah, about that…they don't know about that yet…"

"WHAT?! But it's been two and a half years!"

"Well it was never the right time!"

Gilbert rolled his eyes and faceplamed "Didn't you get that piercing because, and I directly quote 'I'm sick of people not noticing me, so I decided to get a piercing'" he said doing finger quotes.

"Well, I haven't had the right TIME to show them, or tell them I got my tongue pierced so-"

"MATTHEW WILLIAMS! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU GOT A PIERCING AND DIDN'T TELL US ABOUT IT?!"

Matthew eep!ed and turned around to look at his door, and so did Gilbert, only to see a pissed-off man with giant eyebrows, enraged green eyes and a very familiar British accent glaring at the trembling Canadian

"You got a piercing and never told us?! That's-"

"Wonderful mon fils!" came a very familiar French voice interrupting the British-accented man. " Je suis tellement fière de toi! ici, je m'inquiétais que tu finirais comme Arthur, seulement pour découvrir que vous avez obtenu un tatouage! C'est merveilleux Matthieu, merveilleux!"

"Papa!" whined Matthew from underneath the hug of a VERY familier blue coat "arrêter de me gêner devant Gil!"

"Gil?" said the French man _'No way, it couldn't be…'_

"Franny?!"

"Gilbert!"

The two old friends man-hugged each other.

"Where the hell did you go? And why the fuck are you with ARTHUR KIRCKALND of all people?!"

"Still running that tattoo parlour?"

After a quick reunion conversation, everyone sat down to explain what the hell was going on. Turned out that Francis, Gilbert and Antonio had stopped communicating about two years ago at some point. Francis revealed that he's always been with Arthur which had caused Gilbert to just rub the bridge of his nose and grumble something about "bloody fucking French" and "god-damnit talking polar bears" and "Only good thing to come out of it is Maple syrup and Birdie". Antonio had ended up catching the irritable South Italian he had been chasing, and Gilbert and Matthew had been spending their time together. All went smoothly until, to everyone's surprise, Arthur was the one to ask if Gilbert and Matthew were sleeping together. And the cried of "God no!" and "DAD!" had subsided, that turned out to be the most entertaining thing for the rest of the year.

**~ANOTHER YEAR LATER~**

Gilbert grinned at his boyfriend. Matthew had asked him out six months ago, three years after they had first met. Only to AWW! At the adorable sight to meet his eyes. Matthew was sleeping on the couch, with Kumajiro sleeping on his chest and Gilbird sleeping on Kumajiro's head. Gilbert took a photo and then promptly added it to Facebook with the caption "My Birdie being awesome. Jealous bitches? ;P" and stroked Kumajiro's fur. He wouldn't trade this for the world.

"Ich liebe dich Matthew. und ich verspreche, ich werde dich nie verlassen" he whispered pressing a kiss to Matthews forehead before drifting off to sleep himself. Matthew opened his eyes and whispered back.

"Je t'aime trop Gil"

**~10 YEARS AFTER THEY MET, AND FIVE YEARS AFTER THEY STARTED DATING~**

"You can do this, you can do this, you can do this" Gilbert said pumping himself up in the mirror "It's not that hard. You'll walk over to him, take him to the grove, get down on one knee, propose to him, then when he says yes you'll kiss him senseless and take him back to our room and have wild sex with him" he took a deep breath and looked in the mirror "You can do it. Because you are awesome. You. Are. Awesome. And this WILL work, you can do this!" Gilbert turned around, full of confidence and took a step.

"Fuck, I can't do this! How the HELL did Feliciano do this?! Fuck it, how the hell did LOVINO do this?!"

"Do what potato bastard number two?"

"FUCK!" Gilbert whipped around to see two amused Italian brothers leaning casually against his door frame grinning like Cheshire cat's from Alice In Wonderland.

"What the fuck does it look like?"

"Ve, it looks like your trying to work up the balls to propose to Matthew"

Gilbert just stared. Since when did Feliciano swear?!

"Well, YES, but"

"Well then, fratello and I will help!"

"Wait, why?"

"Because you're fratello's husband's brother, and if I'm going to be related to you then I might as well help you properly"

"Who the fuck are you both and what have you done with the real Italian brothers?"

They both chuckled "Trust me bastard, we're us. We are Italian, it's just this is the side of us you rarely see"

Gilbert gulped looking at the evil grins on the brothers faces. Why did he get the feeling that he was screwed…?

~A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER, AT THE PARTY~

Matthew shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. it wasn't that there was anything wrong-the party was fine, it's just that, well, Gilbert wasn't acting normally.

That is to say, he had arrived with a loud declaration of how "The Awesome Me has arrived! Bask in my awesomeness bitches!" and then promptly gotten himself a bottle of German beer…it's just…something seemed off. That, and Feliciano and Lovino were wearing identical evil smirks. They seemed to be directed at him…that, and Feliciano was grinning evilly…it was like Gilbert saying he wasn't awesome, hell it was like gilbert going a whole day without saying the word awesome!

"Ready Potato bastard?"

"No"

"Ve, that's perfect!"

"…Do I WANT to ask why?"

"If you're not nervous, something's wrong with you, that's what"

"Oh, ok then" he said his voice loaded with sarcasm.

"Now, we'll do our bit if you do yours"

"And remember, if you don't ask Matthew now, we'll just make you ask him in front of everyone"

Gilbert stared again. Where the fuck did this side of Feliciano that apparently had all of his balls reside?

"Now GO" with that, he was pushed towards Matthew as the twins melted into the darkness.

"Ok, I can do this, I can do this, I CAN DO THIS"

He took a few steps confidently towards Matthew, before he darted back into his corner.

"Who the fuck am I kidding? I can't do this!"

Just then, he heard the signal. The opening cords of the most evil song known to man.

What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. More like HOW TO PROVE YOU'RE GAY TO THE WORLD by One Gaydasm. It was enough to spur him to walk over to the cringing Canadian.

"Matthew! Let's get out of here before those idiots start singing!"

Matthew was out the door before he finished speaking.

"Huh…that was easy" he walked outside. Once they were both out of earshot, the music was turned off, and everybody congregated together.

"So…when are we going to tell them we all already knew Gilbert was trying to work up the balls to propose?"

~TO MATTIE AND GIL!~

Gilbert smiled as he lead Matthew over to his and Ludwig's secret glade. Almost done-now all he needed to do was find his balls (and his awesomeness) and then propose to Matthew. It wasn't looking good.

"What is this place Gil?"

"You like it? West and I found it a little while after we moved here a few years back, it's our secret place in a way. He brought Feliciano here a couple of days before Feliciano proposed"

"Remember how he proposed?"

"I don't think anyone will ever forget"

And he was telling the truth. Kind of hard to forget how someone proposed when they made painted a giant picture of your face into a hill with the words "Ti amo, Ludwig. Mi vuoi sposare?" underneath. Translated, meaning "I love you, Ludwig. Will you marry me?". He had responded by writing "Yes" with wurst and beer on the Italians front yard.

Matthew grinned, chuckling.

"Yes, I don't think anyone will forget that"

Gilbert grinned. _'it's now or never'_

"Matthew, I have something really important to ask you" Matthew looked at him, concerned, but stayed silent.

"Matthew. I was originally on doing this a bit more dramatically, but you know me, I would've ruined it"

"Gilbert, what are you…?"

Gilbert responded by getting down on one knee, earning a gasp from Matthew. Looking up into those blue-violet eyes he had fallen for so long ago, he began to speak.

"Matthew. I love you, you love me. It's a simple as that. And, you already know what's coming next, it's kinda obvious, but that's the whole point. But anyway, I have the most important thing ever to ask you, Birdie. And that question is this: Matthew Williams, will you marry me?" and with that, he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket, to reveal the most amazing ring ever. It was silver, with three rubies in the shape of a maple leaf on them. But what made it even better, was the words inscribed on them. They said "Matthew, the most awesome person ever. I love you, you know that right?"

Matthew just grabbed him in a hug.

"So, can I take this as a yes?"

"Of course you can, you stupid Prussian" he whispered, tears of joy running down his face as Gilbert carefully slipped the ring on his finger, kissing his forehead.

"You'll never be forgotten again Birdie"

The End

TRANSLATIONS!

Oh Schieβe, eine kunde!=Oh shit, a customer!

Je peux parler français, mais pas l'allemand=I can speak French but not German

Ficke das schlecht ist, werde Westen id mich dann töten zu seinem italienischen Freund zu helfen, ihn zu beerdigen my awesome Überreste, ficke ich bin so verschraubt = Fuck, this is bad, West is gonna kill me then get his Italian boyfriend to help him bury my awesome remains, fuck I'm so screwed

Mutter=Mum

Ich glaube, ich habe mein Engel, wie in den den alten Geschitchen! Glϋcklich Ludwig?= I think I found my angel, like in the old stories! happy Ludwig?

kϋβte ihn auf die Wange= kissed him on the check

Heilige Scheiβe, trӓgt das Leben!= Holy fuck, the bears alive!

Heilige Scheiβe, was hast im Namen Gottes ich rauche?= Holy shit, what in god's name did I smoke?

Je suis tellement fière de toi! ici, je m'inquiétais que tu finirais comme Arthur, seulement pour découvrir que vous avez obtenu un tatouage! C'est merveilleux Matthieu, merveilleux!= I'm so proud of you! here I was worrying that you'd end up like Arthur, only to find you've gotten a tattoo! That's wonderful Matthew, wonderful!

arrêter de me gêner devant Gil!= stop embarrassing me in front of Gil!

Ich liebe dich Matthew. und ich verspreche, ich werde dich nie verlassen= I love you Matthew. and I promise, I'll never leave you.

Je t'aime trop Gil= I love you too Gil

**IT'S FINISHED! ** **after so MUCH WORK...*weeps* I'm so happy...words cannot describe my pleasure right now...after working my ass of on-and-off these past five days and most of today, to be able to present you with this artwork, I am very pleased to!  
OK, FIRST UP: this story was inspired by this picture here: [link] which was made by the amazing ** **so go check thier artwork out!  
and also...THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING HETALIA, PLEASE DONT BE CRUEL! I get that Prussia is probably OOC-forgive me! but my defence is that this thing was 15 FUCKING PAGE LONG. ok? 15 PAGES. that's alot... but fuck me if I'm not proud of this little bugger!  
Ok, here are the parings in here:  
MAIN PARING(s): Prucan ** **  
SECONDARY/MAINOR PAIRING(s):Spamano ** **  
GerIta ** **  
FrUk ** **  
just in case you couldnt tell, I've never been into a tattoo place before, so I winged it in those scenes...please dont kill me should the warning be there or not? better to be safe than sorry...ALSO, I aplogize for the shitty title. please forgive me! ok, so I think thats everything...PLEASE COMMENT IF YOU FAVE! Comments and faves are loved.  
SONG PRUSSIA IS SINGNING: Amerika by Rammstien/ Watch the video on youtube here: [link]**


End file.
